


221B Consolation: Who Is This Cumberbatch Person?

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat





	221B Consolation: Who Is This Cumberbatch Person?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



Sherlock froze in place as John tuned to Radio 4 and sat in his chair.

“Something wrong?” John tried to sound nonchalant while scanning the flat.

“No, just…” Sherlock stopped blinking and faced John. “Glinka’s Overture to Ruslan and Lyudmila. Since when do you listen to mid-19th-century opera?”

“But I — Oh! Have a seat and listen.” No sooner had John finished speaking then the announcer cut in with the opening credits of Cabin Pressure. “Comedy show. Quite good, actually.”

Sherlock was more absorbed than John had anticipated. “So... what can you deduce about the characters?”

“The characters? Nothing.”

“Off your game tonight? Maybe you’re right about digestion.”

“About the voice actors...plenty. Take the one playing the Captain for example—“

“Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“Yes, that one.”

John smirked. I’m with the only person in England who doesn’t know who Benedict Cumberbatch is. “And what can you tell me about him?”

“Dedicated to the craft. Rewarded recently with a rise to fame.”

“Which you only knew about from his voice.”

“Well that and the audience’s laughter is slightly extended at his lines. And there was clearly an argument with the writer over scripting...which he won. That takes clout. Not leaving the show after an increase in filming demands accounts for my claim of dedication. Ingrained. Raised in the theatre, perhaps.”

“Brilliant.”


End file.
